A Day In The Life Of John Cena
by LilVampireNinja
Summary: John Cena is back on Smackdown, but he's out for revenge and soon falls in love with Torrie Wilson, what he doesn't know is that Torrie Wilson feels the same way. FINISHED
1. Sweet Revenge

**A Day In The Life Of John Cena  
  
This is my first time at writing a wrestling fic, so if it's crap, I'm sorry, cc is very welcome, I would love to know how I can improve it, but please be polite, I don't take flames to well.  
  
John Cena walked through the huge entrance doors, walking past fellow wrestlers. Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and RVD. "Yo! What's up my man?" he asked, slapping RVD on the shoulder, "oh, ya know the same as every other day, come here, wrestle, then go home, but how are you hanging?" RVD replied, standing up. John Cena gave a huge grin, "Well I'm great, especially today, with a certain somebody wanting to see me" he walked past RVD, down the corridor and stopped outside someone's locker room...the name on the door read TORRIE WILSON, he slowly opened the door and went inside.  
  
Torrie Wilson was getting ready for her bra and panties match up next, she wanted to look her very best, especially since she was against Sable. Torrie had on her black thongs and black bra. She bent down to put on her black hot pants, her curled, honey blonde hair fell in front of her face, she wasn't aware of someone behind her. John Cena stood there watching "umm, she looks sooo hot and look at that ass" he grinned. Torrie turned around and gasped, "Ohhhh, sorry I didn't realize you were there" she blushed, quickly putting on her black, tied, belly top. John Cena held his hand in the air "S'alright, don't worry about it, so anyway what did you want to see me about?" he asked curiously. Torrie Wilson struggled for the right words, "Erm...well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I was very concerned, especially seeing as you were attacked in an after hours club" she managed to say, it sounded much better than what she really wanted to tell him. "Thanks and I'm feeling much better now, so what's up Torrie, what have you been doing lately" he asked. **

**"Well, first of all, everyone suspects that you know that new guy, whatever his name is cool something, that he was the one who attacked you and another thing last week I was announcing his match and then he started hitting on me and he spat apple in my face" she sobbed as she fell into John Cena's arms. John Cena became angry "Stay here, I'm going to have a word with him, no one should disrespect a girl, especially you" he stormed out of the room, despite Torrie's pleas.  
  
If you wanna find out what happens next, you will have to r/r. Also could you give me some ideas on what to make John Cena do to Carlito Caribbean Cool, for revenge? Heh Heh Sweet Revenge!**


	2. This Is Going To Be Good

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews: **

**Johncenagirl - I'm looking forward to your story about John Cena and Torrie Wilson. **

**Mercy - Thanx! You'll be surprised at what happens next. **

**TaylorTW00 - I will keep writing! **

**Beautiful-me89 - I'm glad they are your fav couple and I know you will enjoy this story! **

**Huntersgirl - I know he's such a sweetheart to help Torrie, he's a sweetheart anyway! Lol! **

**Jason Farber - I guess it was pretty melodramatic and thanx for the cc!  
  
John Cena barged past people, searching for Carlito Caribbean Cool, John Cena was going to give him a piece of his mind. He was out to get revenge. Unfortunately he bumped into Theodore Long "Hey, John, I'm glad to see that you are feeling much better, now I think that Carlito was involved in your attacking at the after hours club, I know how you are probably looking out for revenge on him, but he is not here tonight" John Cena held his rage inside of him, "I know, Torrie Wilson told me about how he was probably involved, but..." he was interrupted, Long had a shocked expression on his face "You saw Torrie already?" John stared at the floor "erm...yeah, she wanted to see me."  
"Well, seeing as you two are getting on so well with each other and you haven't got a match tonight and you have only just come back, how would you like to be a special referee for her bra and panties match, up next?" Long asked. John Cena's face lit up "would I?" he yelled and then quickly changed his tone "I mean, yeah that would be cool, I guess" trying to act like he wasn't really bothered. "Great! I'll seya later, player" and with that Long walked off. John Cena laughed to himself "This is gonna be good."  
  
Torrie's music hit, as she walked out she looked stunned to see John Cena standing in the ring, in a referee's top. _What's going on?_ She thought to herself, but kept her smile plastered on her face, as she entered the ring and listened to the announcer say her name. The audience cheered. John Cena watched her intensely, Torrie got a little nervous. Sable's music hit and she walked out looking as slutty as ever, John frowned. Sable grinned, mockingly as the announcer said her name, there were slightly less cheers, the announcer then added "Ladies and gentleman, there has been a slight change of plan to this match, it is now a special guest referee bra and panties match, with the special guest referee being John Cena" The audience cheered again. The bell rang, signalling for the match to start.  
  
Now, if you want to know the details of the match you will have to r/r and wait for the next chap. He He!**


	3. Love At First Sight

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:  
**

**Cold-zephyr-Thanx for the cc, I hope you continue to like the story **

**Bubbly Gal-Thanx and I'm looking forward to reading your fic. Also to the others who have already reviewed before, keep em' coming  
  
Torrie turned round to face Sable and was greeted with a kick to the stomach. Torrie fell to the ground. Sable started to strangle Torrie and John Cena counted to 5 and then pushed Sable off Torrie. Sable went to punch Torrie, but Torrie countered and started sending powerful punches to Sable, she then DDT'ed Sable. She dragged Sable up and irish-whipped her into the corner. Torrie tried to pull Sable's top off, but Sable pushed her off. Sable climbed to the top of the rope and jumped landing awkwardly on Torrie Wilson's back. Torrie made no further movements and Sable started to rip Torrie's top off and succeeded.  
  
Nice John Cena thought to himself, seeing Torrie Wilson in a black bra. He became more concerned though, when Torrie hadn't got back up, while he was tending to Torrie to see if she was ok, Sable got out the ring and held in her hand a gleaming, steel chair. John Cena caught Sable out the corner of his eye and snatched the chair of her, with a cocky grin on his face "tut, tut, tut" he said. Sable glared at him. This gave Torrie enough time to recover. She got Sable from behind and started furiously trying to take off her top, when she did she wasn't finished, she walked over to the turnbuckle and started to untie it, John Cena saw, but let her finish untying it. She grabbed Sable and irish-whipped her into the untied turnbuckle. Sable cried in pain. Torrie started to kick her and then did a spinning out neck breaker, Sable laid motionless and Torrie got on the top rope and jumped on Sable, afterward she succeeded in taking Sable's trousers off.  
  
John Cena walked over to Torrie and grabbed her hand, she blushed and he lifted it up showing her victory. Trying hard not to stare at her chest. All of a sudden Carlito's music hit and he came rushing down to congratulate Torrie, not realizing that John Cena was there. She backed away, behind John Cena and he said "Stay away from Torrie, if ya know what's good for you." He reached out and grabbed his chain from around Carlito's neck and whacked Carlito with it, before placing it around his neck. Torrie hugged him and he shared the hug, then she looked away, blushing. John Cena put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, without warning he leant down and kissed her. Torrie looked shocked, as she watched Cena walk out of the ring, without thinking she rushed up the ramp towards him and swung her arms around his neck, then she kissed him back. _What am I doing?_ She thought. Letting Cena hold her hand, as they walked away.  
  
Please say that sounded ok and romantic-ish. I hope it didn't sound like I rushed them into the relationship. Well if you want to see how this relationship will develop, you will have to r/r, for the next chap to come. LOL! **


	4. Love Is A Many Complicated Thing

**Thanx 2 everyone 4 their reviews, they have inspired me to write more slightly longer chapters, thank you! **

**Blade Jam- Thanx! And yes there are more chapters to come!  
  
Torrie looked at John Cena nervously "erm...was that part of an act?" John Cena smiled, as he stopped outside Torrie's locker room, "Nope. Weren't an act." Torrie turned around and stared into his eyes "really?" she asked. He nodded. "I have been hiding these feelings down inside me for ages, I never knew you felt the same way" she smiled "what I'm trying to say is...is...that I love you too and always have done." John Cena hugged Torrie, "You know what we should do," John Cena suddenly said. Torrie looked up "what?" she asked. "We should tell Theodore Long, that we want to start an onscreen relationship, so that we can be together all of the time" he explained. Torrie's grin got even bigger "that's a great idea!" She kissed John Cena goodbye, as she walked into her locker room.  
  
John Cena felt proud of himself, as he walked over to Theodore Long's office, "Yo, what's up my man?" he slapped Theodore Long on the back. Theodore Long didn't look too happy. "What in the hell were you thinking, kissing Torrie Wilson? I didn't know that you would become sooo close to her, that's the last time I let you referee a match with Torrie in it" Long growled. John Cena laughed, "Um...yeah...heh heh...about that, me and Torrie have decided we want to start an onscreen relationship together." Long looked amused, "So, you and Torrie want to start an onscreen relationship together, huh?" Long asked. John Cena grinned. "That's what I said" Theodore smiled, "You know what player? I will let you have an onscreen relationship with Torrie Wilson; I just hope you can handle it, now you go and holla, holla, holla back" John Cena walked out. _I hope you can handle it? What's that supposed to mean?_ John Cena thought to himself. Theodore Long grinned from his office "John Cena...love is a many complicated thing."  
  
Sorry, this chapter was very short, but I promise the next one will be longer, because it has the details! Lol! **


	5. And So It Begins

**Btw did anyone happen to watch RAW last night, that stupid bitch Trish Stratus, trash talking as usual, to Lita. Do any of you think that Lita really is a kiss of death? I don't! It's just Trish talking Trash as usual! I was thrilled when Lita started beating her up, but then it was slack when Gail Kim came and interrupted. Trish's stupid butt monkey! I hope Lita wins at survivor series and win the woman's championship; I'd love to see Trish's face! HA! Thanx to everybody who keeps reviewing, this story is for you and I hope you keep enjoying it; actually I'm kinda amused at it myself. Lol! **

**KeeKeebaby-I'm sure he can handle it and I hope you keep loving the story. **

**AniLuLu-Yes he is a hottie and one of my favs too, I had no problem reviewing your story, glad you liked the review! **

**Mistress Martin-Yeah, I think John and Torrie are cute together as well.  
  
Torrie strolled through the corridor, looking especially happy, but that happiness turned into a frown, as she saw the last person she would ever want to see coming her way. "Hi Torrie, how you doing?" the annoying and arrogant voice asked. "Wouldn't you like to know" she grinned, as she walked past Carlito Caribbean Cool. He watched as she walked off in disbelief "the way that she just talked to me then...that wasn't cool" he said angrily, as he walked into Theodore Long's office, "you wanted to see me?" Carlito asked.  
  
Torrie's music hit, as she walked down the ramp, smiling _oh these people are in for such a treat._ She nervously glanced over to ringside where she saw Renée Dupree sitting there. She turned around as she heard Dawn Marie's music. It looked like Torrie was getting the winning hand on Dawn Marie, when Renée interfered; he went to power bomb Torrie, when all of a sudden John Cena came rushing down with a steel chair in his hand and whacked the back of Renée's head. He held out a hand to a frightened Torrie, she held on to his hand as he pulled her up, he leant forward and whispered "I think it's working." She grinned and started to walk away, when John Cena pulled her back and spun her around, before planting a passionate kiss on her lips, she shared the kiss. Torrie whispered something into John Cena's ear, he grinned and watched eagerly, as she walked back up the ramp.  
  
Suddenly the big screen flickered on and Theodore Long's face appeared on the screen "So it seems you and Torrie Wilson the 'lovely couple' have just shared your relationship on national TV, but you just let Torrie walk backstage all on her own and you never know who might be lurking around, I would keep a close eye on her if I were you, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her..." his voice drifted away, showing what was happening backstage...  
  
Carlito Caribbean Cool had Torrie Wilson cornered "what you said to me earlier wasn't cool, but I've decided to let it slip, I mean I would never want to harm a beautiful woman like yourself" he stroked her cheek. "Leave me alone" she tried to push him off her. "Oh come on, surely you would prefer me to John Cena" he laid a hand on her shoulder. "God...get off me," she screamed as she ran away, only to be encountered by Cool's bodyguard. She backed away. "There's nowhere to run" Cool mocked. Cool's bodyguard held her up the wall by her throat. "I hate it when woman act, as if they are cooler than me, now you will learn some respect" Cool yelled. Torrie desperately shook her head...the screen flickered back to Theodore Long's face again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you know I never really liked the idea of this relationship thing, so why not make it humorous" Theodore Long asked. He laughed, as the screen flickered off. John Cena ran out the ring, backstage he found Torrie and started to batter the living daylights out off Cool "don't you dare go to spit that apple in my girlfriend's face again" John Cena cried. Torrie screamed, "John, look out!" Cool's bodyguard, hit John from behind. Torrie walked over to Cool's bodyguard and kicked him in the...(you get the idea) Cool's bodyguard doubled over in pain. Cool helped his bodyguard up and fled. "This isn't over, I'll get you Cena and your precious girlfriend...now that's cool," he added.  
  
Torrie helped John Cena up, she hugged him tightly "oh John, I was sooo scared" she cried. Her tears staining John's jersey. He stroked her hair "it'll be alright, I'll protect you." John Cena walked Torrie to her locker room "that's another thing, I'll make Theodore Long give us our own locker room to share, that way we can have some privacy to discuss business and do other things" his cocky grin, returned back on his face. He held Torrie's waist, as they backed up into her locker room. Torrie giggled, as her locker room door shut.  
  
Well if you want to erm...see more, maybe not the last part (heh heh) just review. Unless you want me to end the story here?**


	6. A Change Of Heart

**Thanx 2 all the reviews I got, they just keep inspiring me to write more! But I'm kinda upset seeing as I wont be able to watch survivor series, because my video recorder is crap, doesn't work! 'N' it's on at 1am, no way would I watch it that early in the morning, I'd be too tired, plus IT'S A SKOOL DAY, OH WHY??? WHY??? TORTURE ME, IT'S NOT FAIR, WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ON A SKOOL DAY??????????????????? I wish I had sky, that way I could record without a tape and on the TV, which I know would work! (Sigh) I think I need a hug :(  
  
John Cena barged into Theodore Long's office, holding Torrie Wilson's hand "WHAT THE HELL D'YA THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT, TORRIE COULD OF GOT HURT?" he yelled. Theodore Long held his hands up, to shield himself from John Cena's raft. "Look, I don't really think that the fans would want a mushy romantic relationship thing, I mean this is wrestling after all, are you getting me player? And another thing how dare you accuse me of putting a woman in danger, now you all know I'm not that sort of a person, leave that to shit Eric Bischoff" Long cried. "But...I don't understand you said we could have an onscreen relationship?" Torrie added, standing behind John Cena. Theodore Long sighed "fine. Here's what we will do, I will let you and Torrie have your own locker room, because couples shouldn't be in separate locker rooms..." John Cena and Torrie smiled. "You may as well show you two are a couple, seeing as the fans already saw you kiss, twice! So maybe Torrie, when John has matches you could go down with him and cheer him on like a girlfriend should do and John when Torrie has matches you should accompany her, to make sure no one interferes or tries to take advantage of her, like Carlito Caribbean Cool, because you have a match with him next" Theodore Long continued.  
  
John Cena and Torrie nodded in approval. "Now there's a man backstage, who will give you your story lines, you will meet him in your new shared locker room, so get going, you had better do your best." With that John Cena and Torrie walked hand in hand happily towards their locker room.  
  
They appeared outside their locker room door and on the sign read JOHN CENA AND TORRIE WILSON, the sign had a black background and the letters were in pink. John whined "AAAHH, why did the letters have to be in pink, that's sooo girly?" Torrie giggled, she knew why they were in pink. They were greeted by a man "hello, my name's James and I'm here to give you your story lines for your onscreen relationship, now as you know up next, Cena, you have a match against Carlito and Torrie you will accompany him, while Cena's fighting, Torrie, you will distract the ref, while John Cena grabs his padlock chain and hits Carlito with it and pins him down 1,2,3" he added "you will then celebrate and you will both hug" John Cena and Torrie grinned at each other. "Now be ready because Smackdown will be on the air in 5 minutes" James said as he left the room.  
  
John Cena looked at his storylines and screwed it up, before tossing it in the bin. "Screw that, I'm not having you going down there again, I will not allow you to get hurt" Torrie looked shocked, "But John, it says nothing on these story lines about me getting hurt, so I'll be ok" she reasoned. She gave John Cena a stern glare "I will go down with you, whether you like it or not" John Cena sighed _Oh damn it! There'll be no reasoning with her now._ "But Torrie..." he tried. She just ignored him. "If I were you John, I would get ready for your match" Torrie broke the silence, as she walked into the bathroom to apply her make-up and get changed. "Woman!" he cried, as he started to get ready.  
  
Suddenly Torrie reappeared, she was wearing a pair of jewelled, black jeans with slits up the legs and a pink boob tube, showing a bit of cleavage. She had straightened her hair and stuck it in a side ponytail, with a black hat on. Her silver stilettos made a noise as she walked. John Cena looked up and started to drool _Wow, how hot does she look?_ Torrie stamped her foot playfully, "What do you think you are looking at?" she teased. He walked over to her and held her waist looking her up and down "I'm not so sure, all I can see is a pretty, sexy lady standing in front of me" he replied. She giggled. They locked lips, when all of a sudden the door burst open "God, don't you people knock?" John Cena yelled, getting annoyed. "Sorry" James said "but Smackdown will be starting any minute now, so get going." John Cena barged out the locker room, Torrie felt safe and comfortable in John Cena's big, muscular arms. She felt his arm around her waist; she liked it when he held her like that. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Well, hope you liked this chapter 'n' I hope it's not too long! Lol! Well if you want to see how John Cena and Torrie Wilson's onscreen relationship goes, you will have to review for the next chapter! I'm evil, aren't I? But trust me it probably won't be too long until I have the next chapter up!**


	7. Competition?

**Thanx 2 all the peeps who keep reviewing, GOD I love you guys!!! Anyway Johncenagirl, could you email me the results of survivor series and the gruesome details i.e. interferences, weapon use, etc. That would be great, thanx!!! :D  
  
John Cena's music hit, as he walked down the ramp, Torrie Wilson was with him, he held her hand. She smiled waving and blowing kisses to everyone. As they approached the ropes, John sat on them allowing Torrie easy access inside the ring. Carlito smiled, but Torrie shot him a death stare. Torrie gave John Cena a quick peck on the cheek, before getting outside the ring. John watched her out, which allowed Carlito enough time to pack some powerful punches to John Cena. Carlito DDT'ed John Cena and started to kick him and went into a submission hold, John Cena cried in pain. Torrie started to bang both of her hands on the ring, motioning for everyone to clap and they did. "Come on John" she yelled. He slowly rose up and elbowed Carlito off him. John Cena winked at Torrie and she knew that that was her cue.  
  
Torrie stood by the ropes and the referee came trying to make her get down, she started frantically shaking her head and waving her arms about. John Cena quickly wrapped his Padlock chain around his fist and once Carlito turned around he whacked him in the face with it, Carlito dropped with a thud to the floor. Torrie jumped down from the ropes and the referee turned around seeing John Cena holding Carlito down. He counted 1,2,3 and Torrie got into the ring with John Cena. She held his hand up in victory and then they hugged. The whole arena went silent. Torrie just giggled. They walked hand in hand up the ramp and then they vanished out of sight.  
  
James ran up to them "Wow, you guys were great" he screamed. "Now here are your storylines for next time" he continued. Torrie mouth dropped, "I have competition with Sable, she's going to try and steal John away from me?" Torrie gasped. John looked angry as he stared at James. "Hey, you didn't think you could just get through this smoothly, of course you would have competition, just like John will" James explained. He walked away, laughing slightly. John Cena and Torrie looked at each other and gulped. What would become of their relationship?  
  
Well if you want to see what does become of their relationship, just r/r for the next chappie**. 


	8. Gloominess

**Thanx, sooo, sooo much for your reviews, you guys, your sooo sweet! But Johncenagirl do you know my email addy? If you don't just let me know and I'll just tell it you, unless you say it in a review, that way would be better! Lol! **

**John Cena was in a gloomier mood this morning. Torrie unfortunately wasn't there, because she was in sooo much shock and despair about having Sable as competition that John Cena felt she wasn't in any fit condition to be here today. He gloomily walked to his and Torrie's locker room; it didn't feel the same without her sweet giggles and her joy, which made this room sooo happy. Now it was just a room full of lockers and a few chairs, a bathroom and some benches. John Cena sat down on one of the benches. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, John Cena went to get up, but the door just opened itself and in walked Sable. She was wearing a really short, tight, black mini skirt and a white belly top, which could pass as a belt. John groaned "Oh not you" he rubbed his head. Sable pulled a puppy dogface and went over to massage his shoulders "there is that better?" John forcefully shoved her hands off his shoulders "Take a hike sweetie, I already have one gorgeous girl in the entire world, so I don't think she'd need much competition from you, because she would clearly win, I mean she doesn't have be slutty to try and impress me, I like her for who she is" John Cena mockingly said. Sable slapped him on the face and stomped out, slamming the door behind her. "I don't think I deserved that," John Cena cried, rubbing his face.  
  
John Cena's cell phone rang, the name read TORRIE, "hey babe, whassup?" he asked. "Oh, I just wondered how you were?" came the reply. "Oh, I'm fine, I've just had Sable in here" he teased. "Sable?" came a scared reply. John Cena laughed, "Don't worry babe, I said that I already had the best girlfriend, I could ever ask for and I called her a slut to her face, man, I just had to say that" he cried. "Aww, your such a sweetheart John and your too nice to me" she giggled. "Nope. I'm not nice enough, more like," he laughed back. Torrie sighed. "Anyway babe, I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" he asked. "Alright, bye, I love you" Torrie answered. "Bye, I love you too" he said, before hanging up.  
  
RVD came into the room "hey, sorry I haven't seen you in like ages" he turned and looked at the door, "I see you got lucky, huh? Torrie Wilson, nice gal" he continued. John Cena laughed; "Yep, she really is" he smiled.  
  
Sorry that this wasn't much of a chapter, but I didn't really know what to write, but I have an idea for the next chappie! Please enjoy!!!**


	9. John Where Are You?

**Johncenagirl I will send you a review with my email addy on! Just in case you decide to email me!!! Thanx to all you reviewers, how can I not love you guys?????????????  
  
Torrie walked around her huge mansion, it was sooo bare and she was sooo bored, why did John have to tell her to stay home, she felt much safer with him around, it was dark now and the storm outside shook the house, the wind blew through the windows, giving the air a chilly atmosphere. Torrie ran over to the windows and shut them. She ran to the kitchen and ran back, holding a gleaming, gold key; she locked all the windows in the house. She even locked the front and back door and then bolted all 10 bolts on them. Once she had felt that everything was locked securely, she put on 'America's Sweethearts' and sat down with some chocolates and fluffy pillows, her eyes now glued to the TV.  
  
John Cena shoved Sable out of the closet, he wiped his lips _what have I done?_ He thought to himself, _well what do you expect, I was lonely and needed comforting, Sable was the only person around. _He questioned himself. He shakily held his cell phone in the one hand, he knew he should phone Torrie, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He chucked his cell phone on his t-shirt, near the bench. He just let Sable kiss him.  
  
Torrie turned off the TV and decided she should probably go to bed, with it being 1am and all. She was upset that John Cena hadn't phoned, maybe he was going to phone, but got caught up in some unfinished business. _Bah! Stuff him_ she thought, she didn't need him, she was clearly capable of looking after herself. She had just gotten changed into her, white silk nightie and got into bed. She had only slept for about half and hour, when she heard a loud bang, like glass shattering. She ran down the long, silver, twirled stairs to see what had happened.  
  
She poked her head around the corner of the living room...nothing there, she turned around and was greeted with a blindfold to her mouth and eyes, she tried to scream, but she couldn't. "Surprise" a familiar voice rang through her ears, _John, where are you?_ She desperately asked herself. As she was thrown over someone's shoulder and being taken upstairs, she was then sat on a hard, cold, wooden chair. She tried to hit into the thin air, but a pair of forceful hands grabbed them and tied them with strong, powerful rope to the chair. She could hear evil laughing from behind her. A pair of cold hands was placed on her shoulders. She grimaced. There was a click and a flash of bright light. She was then whacked in the face and left there. Hoping that soon John Cena would be there.**


	10. There Is Only One Love In My Life

**Thanx to all you reviewers, your sooo kind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you get my review showing my email addy Johncenagirl **

**John woke up, but shot up quickly once he realized he was in a weird apartment and not in his big mansion, sleeping with Torrie. He turned over and could of died, because sleeping next to him wasn't Torrie, but...Sable!!! _Oh no! What the hell have I let myself in for now? _He could've screamed to himself.  
  
He ran into the bathroom and washed his face, he looked in the mirror_ I am sooo screwed!!!_ He told himself. Sable came strolling in, she put her hands on John Cena's shoulders "What's the matter baby?" she asked. John Cena turned and stared at her "nothin'" he moodily groaned. Sable grinned, "I know how I could make you feel better," she said in a sexy voice. John Cena strode out the bathroom "No! Get off me, last night was a mistake, I was lonely and needed comforting is all" John yelled. Sable looked hurt "Oh, so...so...that's all it was, our lovely night of passion and it was just because you were lonely?" she asked gobsmacked. "Hey, don't get me wrong, you're a nice gal, but I already have someone, I'm sorry" he said, before walking out her apartment door and going to work.  
  
When he arrived to work, he went straight into his and Torrie's locker room, but there was no sign of Torrie "I wonder where she is then" He went to his locker, to put on a clean jersey, when a piece of paper fell out "hmmm...what's this?" he picked it up and turned it over. His jaw dropped. There in his hand was a picture of Torrie, tied up, blindfolded and a smiling Carlito behind her. There was a message at the bottom saying: CENA, YOUR GIRLFRIEND LOOKED MIGHTY FINE LAST NIGHT IN HER SILKY WHITE NIGHTIE, BUT LET ME GET TO THE POINT, IF I CAN'T HAVE HER FOR MY GIRLFRIEND, THEN NO ONE CAN!!!  
  
P.S. THAT BEATING ON TORRIE WASN'T A ONE OF! HA! HA! HA!  
  
John Cena screwed the photo up and rushed out to the car park, he put the keys into his blue sports car and sped off to his mansion. Once he got to the house, he fumbled with the keys, trying to get the right one; he barged through the door and went up to his and Torrie's bedroom. There she was lying on the floor, she wasn't moving. Her hands and her mouth and eyes were still tied up. "Torrie!" he ran over to her untying her hands and the blindfolds. She made no movements.  
  
"No, Torrie come on, wake up, please!" John Cena frantically shook Torrie, he rolled her on her back. He leant down and kissed her, Torrie suddenly woke up and shared the kiss with John Cena, tears rolling down her eyes. John wiped away her tears and smiled "I thought you were never going to come back" she cried. John Cena lifted her up and hugged her. "Of course I would come back, I love you" she smiled and they shared a passionate kiss, undressing each other. John Cena picked Torrie up and placed her on the bed and they shared even more passionate kisses.**


	11. Shocking News

**To all the people who have reviewed me, take a cookie, you deserve it! **

**I-Love-John-Cena - I know what you mean, John Cena kissing Sable, bleuch! I know they are the perfect couple and you will just have to wait and see if it's the end for them or not! He he!!! **

**Cheskie - Your story was sooo great! Thank you for showing it to me, so that I could read it; I'm looking forward to the next chappie!!! I'm sorry my story is kinda short, but I really don't know what to write most of the time! Lol!!! **

**Lmjc - Thank you for reviewing my story!!! I'm glad you like my story. **

**Georgina - Thanx for reviewing my story!**

**Torrie woke up, next to John, she snuggled her head on his chest and she felt safe again. He stroked her hair. "What a night!" she explained. John looked down and grinned "oh, yeah!" Torrie grinned. She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes "Aww, come on babe, where ya going?" John whined. Torrie giggled, "Look, I have to get dressed remember, it isn't a weekend, we've still got to go to work, it's only Thursday" John reluctantly got out of bed. Torrie turned away as she laughed her ass off "aren't you going to put some boxers on or something?" John Cena cocked an eyebrow at her, "Why? I thought you had seen everything last night" he questioned. Torrie giggled, as she had slipped on her baby, blue army combats, with a baby blue vest top, she straightened her hair and let it fall on her face. "My, don't you look nice? Come here ya little minx" John Cena cried holding out his arms, Torrie walked into them as John Cena wrapped his arms around her, they shared a passionate kiss together, John Cena went to take off Torrie's top "John, no, now's not the time, but I promise later we'll have real fun, because I'm going shopping today for some sexy lingerie, you can see them later" Torrie protested. John Cena pouted, as he quickly slipped on his 3- quarter jeans and put a big jersey over the top. He grabbed his baseball cap from the side and then John Cena and Torrie walked hand in hand out of their house to work.**

**As they were walking through the street, Torrie looked frightenedly at John Cena "What are we going to do about Carlito?" John looked down into her eyes _that's not the only problem we have_ "if I see him today, you can be sure of it that he will be a dead man" He grinned. They walked through the big, entrance doors and started to walk towards their locker room. John Cena suddenly caught sight of Sable heading towards them; he quickly spun Torrie around "why don't we go this way?" Torrie stopped and turned around again, "Why?" she asked, looking confused. John Cena quickly thought, "It's quicker this way" he replied. Torrie shook her head, "No, it's not, our locker room is only there" she explained. Suddenly Sable walked up to them "hey, John" she said. Torrie glared at her, "What do you want?" Sable laughed, "Oh, only to give some good news, that I'm pregnant" John Cena gulped. "Why the hell do we want to know that?" John Cena asked worriedly. Sable grinned, "Well, I had thought the father of my child would like to know, he has a son" John Cena stared at Torrie. Torrie's mouth fell. She couldn't utter any words.**

**To see what happens with Torrie and John, you will have to r/r!**


	12. Heartbroken

**Thanx 2 all these peeps 4 their reviews: **

**Mrs. Orton - I'm glad my story is keeping you at the edge of your seat, Lol! **

**Rejean - Thank you, I'm sooo happy for you, to love me for me fanfic!!! Ha ha!   
**

**Stacey Orton - I know Sable's EVIL!!! And yep, it is true Sable is pregnant with John **

**The Ferg - Yep Another a day in the life of? LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Gurl42069 - Thank you!!!**

**"Torrie" John Cena tried. Torrie put her hand to his face, tears forming in her eyes, "No, don't you Torrie me, you...you...you bastard" Torrie slapped John Cena so hard, he clutched his cheek, she ran off crying.**

**Dawn Marie found Torrie crying in her and John Cena's locker room, she knocked on the door "knock, knock, can I come in?" she asked. Torrie's face was all red; she nodded trying to put on a happy face. "Look, I heard what happened, I'm sooo sorry" Dawn hugged Torrie, Torrie half-heartedly smiled, "Thanks" she said gratefully.**

**There was a knock at the door; standing in the doorway was none other than...John Cena! "What the hell do you want, don't you think you've hurt Torrie enough?" Dawn snarled. John Cena sighed "Torrie, please, I really need to talk to you...in private" he pleaded. Dawn looked over at Torrie, Torrie nodded. Dawn gave her a hug and then left, but not before giving John Cena the evil eye. Torrie stood up and folded her arms across her chest.**

**"Well, what did you really have to talk to me about?" Torrie asked angrily. John's heart sank, "look Tor," he placed a hand on her shoulder. She sharply moved her shoulder away "don't you dare touch me" she glowered. John Cena put on a more serious tone "look, alright I'll admit it, I slept with Sable, but it was only because I was lonely and needed comforting, damnit!" Torrie nodded her head, "Yeah whatever" she snidely remarked. "It's true..." he started, but got interrupted by Torrie, "Or maybe, it was because you were unhappy about us" she finished. John Cena shook his head "No! Tor, I love you," he cried, tears wanting to fall from his eyes, but he had to stay strong. "Well I don't love you!" Torrie snapped, as she grabbed her belongings and ran to the diva's locker room, to be confronted by Dawn Marie.**


	13. Still A Bit Of Passion left?

**Thanx to all the people who reviewed, this story is for you, the fans! LOL!**

**John Cena sat down on the bench in his and Torrie's locker room, probably soon to be his, alone. He cupped his face in his hands and moped boy; I sure did screw up things this time! He angrily scolded himself. There was a knock at the door he looked up. "Hi John" came a cheerful, familiar, unwanted voice. John groaned.**

**"What the hell do you want? Here to mess up my life some more?" he growled. Sable walked over to him and laughed, "Mess up your life? What are you talking about? If anything I made it better, I mean you and Torrie were such a bad match from the beginning, I just helped you sort your life out." Bullshit! He angrily thought to himself. "You know nothing about her, so don't even bloody well start about how me and her were a bad match, you know what if you do have this son of yours then you can raise it yourself, don't even think about asking me to help, now get out my locker room!" he yelled, wishing Sable would just go away.**

**Sable started to cry "I can't believe you aren't going to help me with our baby, don't you love me anymore?" John Cena put on a more serious face, "Sable, I never loved you, I always loved Torrie and the waterworks aren't going to work on me missy" John Cena grabbed Sable's arm and tossed her out of the locker room, "now stay the hell away from me, bitch" he pointed an accusing finger at Sable.**

**Just then Torrie Wilson and Dawn Marie walked past, Torrie smiled inside _maybe he really does still love me and maybe Sable probably got him drunk and she lead him on_ she shivered at the thought. Dawn Marie hugged her "You ok?" she asked filled with concern. Torrie smiled, as she nodded "yeah I'm fine, just kinda cold I guess." As her and Dawn walked away from the scene, she turned back looking at John. John Cena looked at Torrie, their eyes met and there was still some passion leftbetween them. John smiled awkwardly and Torrie smiled back. Then she walked off in the distance and disappeared out of his sight, maybe out of his life.**

**Well if you want to find out what that was between Torrie and John just then, you know what to do! Just r/r**


	14. Before It's Too Late

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews: **

**Nika - Thanx for your ace review! **

**Lexi - You'll have to wait and see if they get back together, LOL!**

**John Cena walked around his mansion in a daze _does Torrie like me?_ He was very confused; by the way she smiled at him earlier. He thought she hated him. Maybe I've made a mistake he said. He grabbed his black leather jacket "time to get the woman I love back, before it's too late" he stormed out the door. The rain pouring down heavy, he didn't care. He ran to Dawn Marie's hotel, he knew Torrie would be stopping there.**

**I know it's not much of a chapter, but I didn't know what to put! SORRY! I promise the next chappie will be longer! :)**


	15. David?

**Thanx to Anikathepen - Your review was very sweet and I'm glad you liked my review! :)**

**I promised this chappie would be longer and I intend to keep it! I just happened to read one of Johncenagirl's fics and I saw the reviews, so I have to say this to whoever that stupid (AoW) reviewer was, well your review was a piece of shit, because Johncenagirl's fics are not a portfolio of crap, they are ACE! So (AoW) stop talking trash and stop dissing your own fics, LOL! Coz you are obviously talking about yours, which is probably a portfolio of crap! I am so happy and glad; I got that of my chest. Thank you. And thanx again 2 all you peeps, who just keep reviewing, you guys are simply da best! Please could someone r/r my Randy/Stacey story? I've got 9 reviews and I only want 1 more and I'll put my 3rd chappie up! Bubbly Gal you could!**

**John Cena stood outside Dawn Marie's hotel room door, drenched. He was hesitating on whether to knock or not. He watched the gleamy, gold numbers on the door 13; he knew he would remember that number seeing as it was meant to be unlucky. _Ah, what the hell!_ He thought as he continuously knocked on he door, until there was an answer.**

**"I said wait a..." Dawn Marie stopped mid-sentence. "...Minute" she finished. She had a worried look on her face, "Torrie" she cried. Torrie appeared, she was only wearing one of John Cena's old jerseys, with fluffy slippers on and her hair tied back loosely. Torrie blushed. She quickly grabbed her dressing gown (A/N: Seeing as the jersey was very big, but short, giving John Cena a very good view of her cleavage and more.) John Cena silently pouted to himself. Dawn Marie decided to leave them in privacy.**

**He quickly started up conversation "so stole one of my old jerseys?" he grinned. Torrie quickly tightened her dressing gown and covered her cleavage more, as she suddenly realized why John Cena was grinning sooo much. "Yes, if you have a problem with that." John laughed, "No problem with that, in fact, it makes you look dead sexier!" he walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist, fondling her gently. Torrie slid his hands away. "Was there something you wanted?" her tone of voice sounding really bored. John frowned "I thought it would have been obvious, I came to apologize." Torrie glared, but had a sympathetic tone to her voice, "oh John, why now? Why not earlier? I'm sorry...you're too late..." before she could finish, a man, twice the size of John slid his arms around Torrie, "hey babe, what'cha doing?" he asked, nuzzling her ear. Torrie smiled. She turned back to John Cena "this is David...my new boyfriend." John Cena was speechless, he felt like his heart had just burst.**

**He tried to utter words, but he made no sound. Dawn Marie was standing in the back; she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for John. Tears started to form in his eyes he furiously wiped them back. "Well you know, you were with Sable and I couldn't wait forever for you to tell me that you were sorry and that you loved me, so I'm sorry, goodbye John Cena" Torrie smiled slightly, before slowly closing the door. John Cena was left standing there soaking wet. He didn't care who saw him; he just let the tears fall, as he left the hotel, going back to his mansion. _So she did love me, she was just waiting for me to say sorry and tell her I love her, god I'm such an assclown, now I may have lost the only woman I really loved and it's all because of me, the stupid prick. Damnit!_ John Cena yelled at himself.**

**He grabbed his cell phone and furiously tapped in the numbers. "Hello?" came a voice. "Hi Theodore, I wanna break off the on-screen relationship with Torrie" John Cena bluntly said down the phone. There was a silence at the other end. "Well, if you're sure that's what you really want?" was the reply. John smiled, "Oh, I'm sure" his voice became harsh and raspy. "Well, I hope you realize that you will go back to your old locker room" Theodore explained. "I know, but I don't care" John Cena answered. "Well ok then, I'll make arrangements, so be ready for tomorrow, don't be too shocked that you wont be with Torrie and that you will be in your old locker room" John laughed. "I wont...oh and Theodore make sure that me and Torrie split up harshly" "I already have plans, player. So I will see you tomorrow, now you go on and holla, holla back" Theodore ended the conversation, there was a long silence on the other side. John Cena switched off his cell phone. _Yes, you will see me tomorrow!_ He grinned to himself. **

**How ever will Torrie and John break up and harshly? Obviously still mad with Torrie for having a new boyfriend! LOL! Well r/r if you wanna find out!**


	16. The Relationship Is Off

**Thanx 2 all you peeps 4 your reviews. You are sooo ace!!!**

**Ms. Cena RKO - Thanx 4 liking my fic! I will update sooner than you think!**

**Torrie Wilson walked up to her and John Cena's locker room and was startled to find a man there; he was taking off the plastic board, which read JOHN CENA AND TORRIE WILSON. She walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder "Um...excuse me, but why are you taking that sign off? This is mine and John Cena's locker room" The man turned around and answered, "Not anymore love, but if your confused as to why you're not sharing a locker room, then I suppose you should go and ask John, he's in his locker room." Torrie smiled, "Um...thanks, I think." She walked off leaving the man very confused.**

**Torrie Wilson furiously swung John Cena's locker room door open, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Torrie glowered. Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero and RVD looked startled to see Torrie. John Cena got up and glared back, before giving an evil grin. "Yo Cena, don't mind if we just go grab a bite, do ya?" RVD asked. John Cena shook his head "Nah, that's cool man, you just go ahead, I'll be fine." With that RVD, Rey and Eddie walked out the locker room, leaving John with Torrie.**

**He turned away from her, getting a water bottle out of his bag. "What the hell do you want? I thought you made it clear last night, that I was too late" John Cena asked angrily. Torrie looked slightly guilty, but then snapped out of it remembering her reason for being there. "Look, why the hell aren't we sharing a locker room? I mean we are doing an onscreen relationship together," Torrie asked, looking confused. John Cena laughed "to hell with that! Look the reason we're not sharing a locker room anymore, honey, is because we ain't doing an onscreen relationship anymore!" John Cena explained, getting straight to the point. Torrie was speechless "but why?" she managed to say. John Cena turned around and faced her; he put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes "because I ain't being your boyfriend anymore, end of discussion" Torrie wanted to run into his arms that very second and tell him, she loved him. She sighed, it was too late for that, she was with David now and John made it very clear he didn't want her around anymore.**

**"Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya" Torrie half-heartedly said. She really wanted to break down into his arms, but she had to stay strong. John Cena didn't even flinch or even give Torrie a second glance, "whatever" he answered. Torrie walked out the door and leant on it. She started to cry_ I sure screwed up, now John hates me and it's my entire fault!_ She wailed even more. John Cena heard from the other side, as he leant on the door too, he wanted to go out and apologize._ No John, you have to move on, Torrie has_ he scolded himself.**

**Knowing that Torrie was on the other side of the door, John opened the door gently. Torrie quickly moved out of the way. John walked straight past her. "John, please?" she begged. John didn't even bother to turn around he just kept walking. Torrie knew then that John hated her more than ever and who could blame him? She slowly walked the other way, tears falling furiously.**

**John Cena quickly remembered that he forgot to give Torrie her script on how their onscreen relationship was going to end. He ran over to her and tapped her on her shoulder. Torrie turned around, her mascara was smudged, because of all the crying she had done. _Oh man! Now I feel really bad!_ He groaned to himself. "John?" she couldn't contain the excitement in her voice. _Is he going to get back with me?_ She thought. "I just came to give you this, it's the script on how you and I are going to break up" he said, as he handed her the script. Torrie's mouth fell. She wanted to scream. "Oh" she let out disappointedly. She smiled "thanks." He just shrugged and walked off.**

**"John!" she called out. He stopped walking and sharply turned around, "What?" he yelled. Torrie couldn't quite get the words out, "Um, I hope we can still be friends." John laughed, "Screw that! I could do much more with my life, then have some chick dragging me down," he harshly answered. _Ouch,_ Torrie thought.**

**I know I know. It's bad me making John Cena be nasty to Torrie, but trust me this fanfic WILL end, in a happy ending. I only do happily ever after fics! But just keep reviewing for the next chappie, I'm not sure when John and Torrie will be back together, but TRUST ME, they will get back together. I mean this fic would just like totally suck, if they didn't! LOL! Also to anybody who has added me to his or her fav authors list or stories list, it is gratefully appreciated, I'm glad that you think my fic doesn't suck, Like I do!**


	17. A Painful End

**I'm sooo confused, I'm not sure whether I like Randy Orton or John Cena the best, I mean they're both hot!!! By the way does anyone know what RKO means? I thought it meant Randy Knock Out, but some other people reckon it means Randy Keith Orton, which one is right?**

**John Cena waited patiently for Torrie in the ring. Suddenly her music hit, but she didn't come out like her usual smiley self, she had a sad look on her face. She didn't agree to the script, but she had to abide by it. John Cena started to explain that he wanted their relationship to end, then as the instructions in the script said, she started to talk smack to John. John became angrier and then out of nowhere John Cena hit Torrie right on the face, she staggered back. Scared now, she held on to her throbbing cheek. John just laughed. He walked off. Torrie didn't think that her beating was very appropriate for breaking up, but when it is written in the script it has been made official. She walked up the ramp slowly.**

**I know that this chappie is very short, but it is short and to the point! Ha! So you can't complain about this chappie being too short! Please r/r though. (I kinda like Batista as well, hopefully in future fics, I might pair him up with Lita, they seem sweet together.)**


	18. A Big Mistake

**Thanx to all you reviewers, i still am wondering why you like me sooo much, but ah whatever! Thankyou for telling me what RKO meant! It was gratefully appreciated. **

**David kept kissing Torrie. She shoved him away. "Look, you're a really sweet, cute guy and all, but this isn't working out, I've made a big mistake, I'm sorry" She explained, as she quickly ran out of David's apartment. Tears fell from Torrie's eyes, "How could I have been sooo stupid? It was John I loved the whole time." She knocked on John's apartment door. (Yes, John Cena has his own apartment too.) John Cena opened the door he had a huge grin plastered to his face, but that grin turned into a glare "What the hell do you want? Back for another beating?" he glowered.**

**Torrie couldn't help but let the tears fall, "John, I'm sooo sorry, I was stupid to go off with David, it was you I loved the whole time, please forgive me?" she asked. She gave him that look that always made him go weak at the knees. John looked shocked; he slowly let out a small smile. From inside the room a voice called out "John, are you going to get the pizza now?" it was a female voice. John groaned, "Um...yeah!" he replied. He felt very awkward at that minute.**

**"I see your busy, so I'll get back to you" Torrie explained. "Torrie" John pleaded. She turned around. "I love you too!" he called out. John ran up to her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She shared it. The female came out of the room, "Well I am appalled, forget about the pizza I'm off!" She stormed off. Torrie couldn't help, but let out a laugh. John laughed too. They hugged each other. "Why did I ever leave you?" Torrie asked, John just laughed, backing her up into his apartment. **

**I know, i know. But sometimes i just like writing short chappies, but don't worry they're not all going to be short. Well you know what you have to do, just click the little button and review! LOL!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Together Again!

**Thanx 2 every1 4 their reviews, you guys are insane to like my stories though! LOL! **

**Ana Michelle - I'm glad you liked the chappie! I hope you like this one. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Cheskie, i hope you like!**

**Torrie broke away from John. She felt really guilty. She looked at the ground ashamed. John put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He gazed into her eyes. "Look Tor, I know you're probably feeling really guilty, but part of it was my fault. I mean I did sleep with Sable and now I will become father to her son. If only I hadn't slept with her." John explained.**

**Torrie smiled "well, let's put that all in the past and start afresh!" John frowned, "But what are we going to do about Sable's son? I mean he's gonna want to know who his dad is and then it would probably put a strain on our relationship. Having him around." John questioned.**

**Torrie thought for a moment, "well there must be a way, we can make Sable lose her baby." John frowned again, "And how do you suppose we do that genius?" he asked. "Hmmm...I'm not so sure!" she replied. They both fell into fits of laughter. They started to think up an idea...**

**Well if you want to see what their big idea is please r/r. Or could Sable already lose her baby by natural terms? Find out in the next chapter of A Day In The Life Of John Cena. Btw sorry this was an extremely short chappie; let's just say it's short and sweet.**


	20. Sable loses her baby!

**Thanx 2 all my reviewers! You are so ace, to take up your precious time, by r/r my story! LOL!!!!!**

**Torrie and John walked happily through the entrance doors to Smackdown! Ready to set their plan into action. They looked confused as they saw loads of Paramedics, doctors and lots of superstars all huddled together. They ran to see what was happening.**

**In the middle of all the paramedics, doctors and superstars was Sable. She was screaming in sooo much agony. There was blood on the floor. John looked confused, but Torrie knew exactly what had happened, Sable had miscarried. Torrie tried to contain the excitement in her; John Cena wouldn't have to be a father. Of course, she did feel sorry for Sable having to go through the pain. After all she had really wanted this child.**

**Torrie pulled John back privately "John, what are we gonna do, are plan has been ruined!" she asked. John still looked confused. He just shrugged. Torrie looked back as Sable was put on a stretcher and was being placed in an ambulance.**

**Torrie and John walked down the corridor and Torrie hugged him, so hard. John couldn't breathe. He tapped her shoulder. "Oh sorry!" she cried loosening her grip. Torrie smiled, "I'm just sooo happy!" she explained. John laughed, "I am too, I mean there are no more worries now, we can start a fresh!" Torrie smiled. "Finally things are going the way I want them too!" Torrie exclaimed. John hugged her, then he leant down and shared a passionate kiss with Torrie. **

**Well, please r/r as I keep saying after every chappie! I guess you are getting annoyed now! LOL!!!**


	21. Happily Ever After

**Thanx to every1 who has reviewed you have been the best, I'm afraid to say but this is the last chapter of A Day In The Life Of John Cena, but don't worry I'm writing a new one. SorryI haven't updated in ages, butI was banned from writing a story until today!**

**Lilpimpgonk2010 - I know how you want more and that's really sweet 'n' all, but this is the last chappie sorry, but don't forget to check out my other story that I'll be putting on soon!**

**Johncenagirl please could you send me a picture of John Cena kissing Torrie Wilson, because it don't seem to work on my computer? Yes the same thing did happen to me though, I can't believe they took off I Only Have Eyes For You; I was having fun writing that! I actually cried when I had lost it! You see the thing is when I write a chappie and it has been posted I delete the chappie and bin it, because it has swearing in and if my mum and dad saw that, I would be grounded for weeks, so I'm screwed!**

**Ana Michelle thank you for saying that my story is the reason you log on, I'm flattered. But you don't have to log on if you don't want to because I accept anonymous reviews!**

**Torrie stared into John Cena's eyes. "We have to tell Theodore that we are a couple off - screen. Now if he fires us, then fine, it'll be his loss!" Torrie exclaimed. John Cena grinned, "So what are you planning to do if he does fire us Mrs. Cena?" John asked. Torrie laughed, "Hey, let's not rush into anything here, marriage is a huge step and I'm not willing to take it just yet, maybe later on in life." John pouted, "But don't you want to be with me till death do us part?" he asked. Torrie put her hand on the side of John Cena's face, "Of course I do! Only being boyfriend and girlfriend is good enough for now and we do have each other!" Torrie explained. She really didn't want to rush into marriage right now, she was too young she wanted to live life to the full while she had the chance, not to become a housewife and suffer heartbreak from a divorce. If she ever did get a divorce, that is.**

**"Look, if Theodore fires us, I'm sure we can figure out something" Torrie smiled, changing the subject. John Cena frowned "stop trying to change the subject." "I'm not!" Torrie cried, "I'm just thinking of what to do if Theodore fires us," she continued. John Cena just shook his head, "Tor don't worry I understand if you don't want to marry me, it's a big step I except that, I'd just rather you told me then try and change the subject." Torrie looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Torrie cried. John laughed, "I know you didn't." He hugged her; she buried her head into his warm, smooth chest.**

**Theodore walked into his office and sat there was John Cena and Torrie Wilson, holding hands. Theodore frowned, but then quickly put a smile back on his face. He sat himself at his desk facing John and Torrie. "So what can I do you for players?" he asked in his happy voice. Torrie bit her lip nervously, nudging John in the ribs with her elbow. John snapped out of his trance, "Oh Ummm...me and Torrie...well we...erm...we are a couple off - screen and there might be hope of us getting married in the near future" John spat it all out in a hurry. Torrie gave a very strange look. Theodore just nodded and started to write down a few notes, "That's nice, I wish you two a happy life together, whether you get married or not." "NOT!" Torrie cried out. John looked gobsmacked he turned to face Torrie. She went bright red, "Well you know, I mean just NOT yet, heh heh" Torrie flustered trying to get her words out.**

**Theodore looked up from his notes, "I'm not sooo happy about it myself, but I can't possibly fire you, I mean John you are the U.S champ and one of the best wrestlers I have and Torrie well you are the best diva Smackdown has, so it would be a bad idea getting rid of you!" Theodore exclaimed.**

**Torrie and John walked happily out of Theodore Long's office. Now they were free to have a relationship and keep their job. It didn't matter whether they weren't a couple on - screen at least they would always have each other at the  
end of the day. This was their fairytale happily ever after. **

**I know this was a real shit chap, but ah well It's the end of the story!**


End file.
